In most motor vehicles, including cars, trucks, and many motorcycles, manufacturers have constructed a uniform system of headlights, allowing users of all different makes and models of a particular vehicle to obtain replacement headlights readily and cheaply. This is not the case with regard to motorcycles in the mid-size range, from about 250-550 cc. In this size range, motorcycles produced by the four major manufacturers, Honda, Suzuki, Yamaha and Kawasaki, have headlight mountings which differ significantly from each other. Consequently, headlights designed for use in one brand of motorcycle will not fit the brand of a competitor in this size range. As a result, it is often difficult to obtain replacement headlights for a particular mid-size motorcycle, and one is often at the mercy of the individual manufacturers who monopolize their own model's headlights and who can command high prices for these simple items.
In addition, parts suppliers must stock all four different headlights, taking up valuable storage space. As a result, for a low volume sales item such as a halogen headlight, it is not economical to stock all four sized headlights. Consequently such headlights are not readily available. A need therefore exists for a headlight which can fit the mountings on a number mid-size motorcycles from the major manufacturers, one that would be more economical for parts suppliers to stock, and thus more economical for the consumer to obtain.